The present invention is directed to a cream or gel for application on the skin of a person before the application thereto of perfume, cologne, toilet water, and the like, in order to prolong the lasting power of the fragrance contained in the perfume.
Compounds are known that are used to make fragrances in perfumes and colognes last longer. These compounds are called fixatives, and are provided in the perfume or cologne itself for application to the skin together. Examples of such prior art products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,099 and 4,264,478. The fixatives in each of these patents attempt to prolong the period during which the perfume or cologne exudes its fragrance on the person as, by example, encapsulating or forming a film. However, these prior art products are limited in scope and use, and are expensive to make since the essential ingredients for providing fixation are expensive. Further, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,316, a water-alcohol solvent is necessary.